The Final Visitation
by Giggili Gai X3
Summary: Link is dying, and Midna knows what she must do to help him die in peace, and happiness. Please r&r, and enjoy it, as always.


_Hello again, my fellow readers. I'm glad you've returned for my first, legitimate, one-shot fanfic. This is a LoZ TP fanfic. I've been mainly writing about TP with my first story, "Twilight Meets the Hyrulian Horizons", but this one is different. It's with the actual characters, no genderswap, no yaoi, no dirty things. Enjoy! This is based on Midna's perspective.  
>(PS: I know, in the game, Midna destroyed the Twilight Mirror: in the story, she doesn't. No comments about it. Thank you!)<em>

_Pictures don't tell words_

…

_Words tell words_

_X3_

* * *

><p>The Final Visitation.<p>

It's been years since I've last seen the heroic Link, who broke the shackles of oppression, held by Zant years ago. Ever since Link left us in Twilight, my rule began, and I led my people through an era of a Pax Twili, or an era of Peace for Twili. I've been longing to see Link for so long.

Recently, a diplomat whom I keep in the human realm, usually in great Hyrule, reported that Link wouldn't last very long. We were both aging, but Link was ill with a fatal, inoperable disease. Link must have been in his thirties. And I was eighteen! I knew what my heart wanted, and I couldn't ignore it. I had to see Link again. I packed up some things, including mementos of Link and I, some grains and hay for Epona, for the Gods only know how much she's suffering through her master's death, and a camera.

I approached my Lance Captain, who was standing outside my doors "Lance Captain, may I have an audience with you?

"Your Highness, you need not to ask me for an audience. How may I serve Her Highness?" he asked, as he bowed to me.

"I'm hoping to visit Link...he's dying, and I couldn't bear to live with myself if I didn't get to speak with him before his passing."  
>The Lance guard looked at my with sympathy. "M'lady, it shall be done."<br>I looked at him and smiled. "You always know just what to do...and that's why you're my Lance Captain."  
>He smiled back at me. "Come back in an hour, and hand select your guards as you please." <p>

* * *

><p>An hour later I came back to the Central Tribal Grounds, where we held ceremonies, and had great feasts. I picked out guards due to their loyalty, but I saw a younger child, who was standing with the guards. After I picked out the guards, I asked for him to stay.<p>

As the guards dispersed back around the palace, I approached him. "Why were you standing with all the guards, little one?"  
>He looked up at me with a mixture of both fear, and excitement. "I-I've always wanted to meet the great Hero of the Twilight...I'd be ever so grateful if you would bring me along," he said, in a shaky voice, "Please great Princess of all Twili...take me with you..."<br>I gazed in his eyes, and my eyes became gentler, as I looked at him. "Of course you may come along. I think he would be grateful to meet you. But you must tell your parents, and prepare for about a week...for all we must do is step through the Mirror of Twilight, and we will be in Hyrule...if you do this, then you may come with us." I said, as I saw a grin flash across his face.  
>"Great! I will certanly do that Your Highness! Wait here!" he said, as he ran off.<br>I chuckled a bit to myself and watched him take off.

* * *

><p>The next day, we approached the Mirror of Twilight. I stared up at it's overwhelming size, and it's importance for both realms. I took a minute, and everybody waited, but the child was standing closest to me. Something about him made me nervous. "Alright guys...if you harm somebody without intention, I might be doing things I don't want to do. Clear?"<br>"Yes Your Highness." everybody echoed.  
>"Good...now, onto the Light Realm." I said as I marched through the Mirror. Everybody followed me. I had feelings of nostalgia, as I remembered what I said to Link about the Mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The words of the sages... Do you remember them? Only the true ruler of the Twili can destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Zant could only break the Mirror of Twilight into shards... He couldn't utterly shatter it. That's proof of his false kingship."<em>

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I felt once that the Mirror needed to be destroyed. It was vital for the Light Realm and the Twilight realm to be diplomatic! People have gotten used to our kind – it brings me great happiness to know that people are not prejudiced against us anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we stepped into the Mirror, we arrived a few meters away from Hyrule castle. We walked in and everybody bowed around us, I waved to everybody, and I said they didn't need to bow, I'm only here to see someone. I asked for directions to the hospital, and I thanked them. I found the stable first, and stayed as Epona consumed the grains and hay I brought for her. She seemed happy to have a visitor instead of just somebody to check on her. I then found the hospital and went up to the reception desk. I was followed by the guards, and people around us bowed in respect. I looked around, smiled, and nodded. "Thank you everybody, but there is no need to bow." I said, as I smiled. They stood about a little, hesitant, then theys straightened and continued their work. I turned and asked for Link. "Link? Oh, he's in the big room at the end of the hall."<p>

"Thank you!" I said, and the guards followed me, as well as the boy. I saw another vision, I saw Link, with a dagger through his ribcage. I stopped suddenly, and everybody else stopped. I caught my breath, and continued slowly. These visions of death, murder, and evil had to mean something, but what could they mean? The future could be distant, or it could be right in front of our faces. I looked at the boy.

"Wait here guys...I have to talk to Link privately." I said. The guards opened the door for me, and stood in front of it.

The first thing I saw was Link, standing up near the window, on the balcony. He heard the door shut. "I don't want any food...I'm not hungry."  
>"Link..." I said quietly.<p>

Link jerked his head and saw me. "Midna..." he quietly said, and ran over to embrace me in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here."

He sighed, and looked away. "You shouldn't be here...you might get sick too."

"I don't care Link. I know you're dying, and if I didn't see you one last time before you did, I'd hate myself."

He smiled. "Midna, you were always so stubborn, even since I met you." he said, as we both started to laugh. He then had a coughing fit, and he stumbled over to his bed. "Oh dear me."

I approached him and handed him a bag of goodies from the Twilight. "Link, I know it's not much, but I brought some things for you." I said, as I bowed my head a little, putting my luggage on the ground and searching through it.

"What could you possibly have bro-...oh Gods Midna! You still have that!

I was holding the cuffs that once held Link to the cell wall. I was able to free his paws with magic, and I've never let it out of my sight. "Told you I wouldn't lose them." I smiled.

He smiled too. "Oh Midna."

"Oh Link!" I said, as I hugged him. "Oh! I have somebody who wants to meet you."

"Oh?"

I opened the door and motioned for the kid to come in. He did, and he stared at Link, silently.

"Hey little guy!"

Silence.

"Aw, he must be shell-shocked to finally meet the big hero of the Twilight realm."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

He looked up and removed his hood. "Manok." he replied, as he suddenly brought a dagger out from his cloak, and stabbed Link between the ribs.

Link's eyes went empty, as I stared in horror, his irises shrunk, and his eyes grew, as he stumbled back, blood pouring onto the floor. He muttered something, and I think it was "Midna..."

My mind was in too much shock, and horror to scream, so I dropped to the floor, and sobbed quietly. "Link!" I shouted, as I crawled over to him.

The kid suddenly picked me up, he transformed into a teenage boy, and he shouted "My name, is Manok! And I will have reverence, for the King, of Twilight!"

He shouted in rage and stabbed me through the stomach. I screamed, and he vanished. I had experienced pain before, but this was nothing compared to Link's leaving. I still had strength left. My eyesbrows furled, as I went to my bag. I got out a paper, and with the last ounce of my strength, magically wrote a letter. I then crawled over to Link, shuddered, and collapsed with my head on his stomach.

Five minutes after, the Royal Guards came.

* * *

><p>The funeral took place in Hyrule, and Link and I were buried near the Mirror of Twilight. The service was short, many tears shed, many hearts shattered. But they knew, that my heart would carry on in the afterlife with the Gods of Twilight, while Link would resign with the Gods of Hyrule. Everybody knew what would have to happen. There was a great final feast, in both of our honors, in both of our realms, as men, women, and children alike broke into song, to honour our Gods and Goddesses. I have heard many things, but nothing as beautiful as this.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Link ascending a seperate staircase, but our hands were both outstretched to each other. We knew that we were finally together, and that nothing can separate us. We were finally able to be happy, and free. Ascending the stairs to Paradise, we saw the most beautiful gardens, and the tallest mountains, the steepest cliffs, and the coldest and warmest rivers and streams. We would need to explore the afterworld, much like our old homes. The Gods and Goddesses welcomed us. All together, such was NOT tradition, for this was the grandest occasion of the merging of our people.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Written in the grandest limestone, the enscription on our tombstone said: "Here lies the great Princess of Twilight, and the great Hero of Hyrule, and Twilight alike. As with the request of the Princess, their hands and bodies are joined, in the same grave and coffin. But their hands are shackled, with the boundless freedom and love they had for each other."<em>


End file.
